The present invention relates to a method and system for grading a curved inclined surface which may subsequently be paved. For example, the invention is useful in the construction of automotive test courses, cycling stadiums, levees, waterways and the like. The invention also relates to an apparatus for checking and measuring such a surface.
Heretofore, backhoes, bulldozers, and other earthworking machines have been used to grade inclined surfaces for automotive test courses, cycling stadiums, levees, waterways and other such locations. When using conventional techniques, the accuracy of the work and the time required to complete it are largely influenced by the skills of the machine operators. An automotive test course has a special three-dimensional curved surface, i.e. a surface of compound curvature, and this requires very careful work by experienced operators. This severely reduces the working efficiency, prolongs the time required for completion, and also increases the cost of construction.
Additionally, operators must check and measure whether a profiled surface has been correctly constructed to conform with the design perameters. In general, a three-dimensional curved surface of an automotive test course has profiles in transverse vertical planes which differ both within each profile and from one profile to the next along the length of the roadway. Therefore, accurate checking and measuring is extremely difficult.
In JP B No. 53-7736, there is a system wherein bent rails of constant length are coupled together by pins, and an hydraulic cylinder is provided for each rail. In such a system, it is difficult to grade a curved surface accurately to conform with design values, particularly when the surface is a special three-dimensional curved surface such as in an automotive test course.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and system for efficiently and accurately grading a complicated inclined three-dimensional curved surface.
Also it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for checking and measuring a curved surface which can easily determine whether or not every position therealong has been accurately constructed.